Template talk:Disease
In a row The following line of description implies that the two successes must be consecutive. Two successful subsequent saves in a row will remove the disease (but not the side-effects). This is not true. There can be multiple failures between the first success and the second and the disease will still be removed. There is also a complication factor as the "carrier" script (24-hour or end incubation script) often uses a scripted saving throw roll that does not apply to the two successes needed to remove the disease. Also the "carrier" script will not fire if the normal saving throw to resist the disease that occurs at that same time is successful. WhiZard 00:05, February 17, 2012 (UTC) * That line flat out states that the successes must be consecutive; it does not merely imply that. :P Anyway, what you describe does not seem to perfectly fit what I have observed, but it does fit better than "in a row". (And maybe my memory is just off.) I think the info about the "carrier" script is probably better off in the disease article, as not many standard diseases make use of that, do they? (Red slaad eggs is the only one that comes to mid right away.) Eh, I'll take a look "later"*. --The Krit 02:50, February 17, 2012 (UTC) *''"Later" is a trademark of Procrastinators United and should not be used to infer an actual time.'' :) :* Red slaad eggs is the only incubation end (triggered only if and when the first save vs. ability damage results in a failure), there are three 24 hour ones (triggered on a save failure vs. ability damage that occurs at the end of rest or (untested by me) after waiting 24 hours without resting) these are soldier shakes, blinding sickness, and demon fever. WhiZard 04:40, February 17, 2012 (UTC) * Info added to template & articles. --The Krit 17:14, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Extra tidbits #All diseases create supernatural effects for their standard ability damage application (even those labeled extraordinary). #If the 24-hour or end-incubation script is triggered at the end of a rest any hit point damage dealt will be restored (if the character isn't killed by the damage). #The 24-hour or end-incubation script is performed before the standard ability damage is dealt, even though it is fired after the associated saving throw (thus if constitution damage would be dealt it would not lower a fortitude save of the adjacent script). #Initial, secondary, and tertiary damage are all applied on standard failure roll (this contrasts with poison in which the initial goes for the first save and the secondary goes for the second). WhiZard 00:05, February 17, 2012 (UTC) * I added a quick note to extraordinary diseases to cover point 1. Points 2 and 3 look like stuff for the disease article (for people creating custom diseases), unless there is a standard disease to which they apply? For the fourth point, I don't get "standard failure roll". Are you saying they all get applied after failing any of the subsequent saves, that they all use the same DC, or something else? (Sorry if I misread something because I am a little rushed at the moment.) --The Krit 03:00, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :* Correct, for red slaad eggs, for example, all three stats are lowered after every single fortitude save failure (besides the one that initially puts the disease icon on the character). WhiZard 04:28, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::* Template updated to combine the ability damage onto one line. --The Krit 20:20, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :* As for the "type" column in the 2da, I don't know what that is supposed to refer to. The disease returns supernatural and its effects return supernatural even when "EXTRA" is there. I am guessing that this was an unimplemented feature.WhiZard 04:52, February 17, 2012 (UTC) * For the ability score loss, does that mean it is not restored by resting after the disease itself has been cured? (That info is mentioned in the disease article, but I'll drop it as I add the info about things being supernatural.) --The Krit 20:08, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :* Correct, all ability score loss is supernatural and cumulative (stacks), even the losses performed in the carrier scripts are scripted as supernatural. The only lasting effect that is not supernatural is the blindness in blinding sickness (which is magical). Resting never helps vs. the ability score loss in disease. WhiZard 21:23, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::* It has been a while since I let a disease progress so far. I guess it is a good thing to avoid disease like th- er, like the plague? :) --The Krit 00:00, February 18, 2012 (UTC) * Info added to template & articles. --The Krit 17:14, March 6, 2012 (UTC)